


Time Master, I mean Lord, sure, whatever.

by sperrywink



Category: Doctor Who, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Team, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: The Doctor takes a shine to Caitlin. It doesn't go well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ajisai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajisai/gifts).



Cisco waved his hands. “Sure, he says he is a renegade Time _Lord_ fighting evil, but how do we know he’s not just one of those Time Master bastards trying to sneak their way behind our defenses?”

Barry sighed. He had said this many times already. “Because Heatwave didn’t recognize him. He might be rogue like Rip, but there is no evidence he’s a spy or a… a… time terrorist, or whatever you’re thinking.”

“He tried to coerce Caitlin into going with him!”

Caitlin came striding in then. “He didn’t coerce, Cisco. He just… invited.”

“He didn’t tell you the funky telephone booth was a time ship until you were onboard! If Barry hadn’t been the Flash and whisked you both away, who knows where or when you would be now.”

“And he’s been restrained and his little screwdriver thing confiscated,” Caitlin waved the tool, “So let’s tackle the real problem. What do we do with him now that we have him?”

Silence descended. That really was the key. Should they let him go or not? Barry asked, “Are you sure your time vibrations don’t work on him?”

Cisco slumped. “Yup. All I get is a swirly blank when I try. And, boy, have I tried.”

Caitlin said, “Well, we can’t keep him locked up. We’ve learned our lesson there. Right?” She looked sternly at Cisco who was looking mulish back.

Cisco said, “If it was just one person…”

“Nobody! It will be nobody! Am I clear?”

Barry asked, “Why are you so up in arms about this? Caitlin was also kidnapped by Captain Cold and Heatwave, hell you were kidnapped by them, but you didn’t react like this.”

Cisco slumped. “It’s just that since then I’ve realized I don’t want to do this without either of you. We’re like the Three Musketeers. All for one and one for all, right?”

Caitlin smiled at him, and Barry found himself doing the same. Caitlin took Cisco’s hand. “It’s exactly like that, yes.”

Cisco smiled and pulled on their joined hands. “All right, everyone, I’m feeling the need for a group hug! Who’s with me?” He pulled first Caitlin and then they together pulled Barry into Cisco’s group hug.

A voice drifted from down the hallway, “I love group hugs! If you let me out, I’m in!”

Cisco yelled back, “Alright, dude! I’ll forgive you, but no more messing with the Three Musketeers, okay?”

“Promise! I really do only take willing companions, I’ll have you know. I had no idea why TARDIS malfunctioned like that.”

Cisco muttered, “Willing companions, my ass,” but then it looked like Caitlin pinched him, so he shut up again.

The hug ended, and conscious that they could be heard now, Barry closed the door to the back hallway. “So what now? Do we trust him or not?”

Looking thoughtful, Caitlin said, “I say yes. I never did get any malice off him, or disregard. He was as surprised as we were when his time ship shimmered.”

Barry asked, “Cisco?”

Crossing his arms he looked more concerned, but finally said, “I don’t trust him, but I trust Caitlin. So I vote yes too.”

Caitlin beamed at Cisco, and Barry was glad they were all aligned again. They were unstoppable as a team. It was only when they fell apart that things went haywire. He said, “Well, I trust Caitlin too,” getting his own grin, and continued with, “So we are agreed. We’ll monitor him as long as he’s in Central City, but that’s it.”

Cisco said, “So be it,” and put out his hand, palm down. Caitlin slapped her hand over his and Barry did the same. They let their arms pump once, and then broke apart laughing.


End file.
